1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the anti-schistosomal activity of myrrh (oleogum-resin obtained from the stem of Commiphora molmol) and its derivatives. Volatile oils extracted from the plant were discovered to have excellent anti-schistosomal activity. Resins extracted from the plant also were discovered to have an excellent anti-schistosomal activity. Both volatile oils and resins collected together in a certain ratio were found to have a very potent effect as a schistosomicidal agent without any signs of hepatotoxicity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Schistosomiasis is increasing in incidence despite concerted efforts to control the disease in all the endemic areas. While a multiprolonged method of control using health education, sanitation and snail control has been used, chemotherapy and chemoprophylaxis play the most important and crucial role in containing/preventing the transmission of the disease.
Praziquantel is currently the drug of choice for the treatment of any kind of schistosomiasis. The only limitation is the cost which restricts its use in many developing countries.
While effective, safe drugs for mass chemotherapy are being developed, the problem of therapeutic failure and drug resistance is being reported from certain developing countries.
Under this circumstances, alternative drugs must be resorted to (Skekhar, 1991).
Mass treatment, a crucial goal in the eventual control of schistosomiasis, awaits a well-tolerated and nontoxic drug that will ultimately prove to be effective where cure is definite.